Marriage Material
by Figgy
Summary: A strange little test is floating around some ppl's email boxes...
1. Hilde

Disclaimers: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of its characters. I do not own 'Is He Marriage Material?' test. It belongs to Emode.com. I suggest ya go there. They've got tons of tests! 

A/n: The results are the actual results for the test--I know, I took the test five times with the diff. answers-- For some ppl, the results could very well be the same. I'm sorry, but I'm doing this as if the girls are really taking the same test. I just thought this would be kind of cute. Oh, well... 

_Italics - _the test questions are in italics 

**Bold - **Test answers (whichever girl that's taking the test will have her choice done in bold)   


It's all Hilde's fault. She's the one that found the test. She's the one that sent it out. Really! Next time, Hilde, just keep it to yourself. 

Chapter One: 

Hilde Schbeicker sighed as she went over the new orders logged into her small laptop. It's bright purple color usually made her smile, but today… Duo was being such a jerk! He'd slept late leaving her with all the deliveries, when he'd finally stumbled into work he'd made a complete mess, he'd been rude to two of their most important contacts, and had had the nerve to act angry when she'd finally yelled at him. What was his problem? She sighed and rubbed her tired eyes. The clock chimed and she smiled slightly as she moved out from behind the counter to lock the door. Lunch.   
Usually she and Duo would go out for lunch, but after his little act today… She bought a coke and a pack of cookies from the machines sitting in the back of the small building. Her smile widened as her computer let out a small ring. Mail! Hilde happily munched away on her cookies as she clicked open for the new mail.   
"Argh. Junk." Some stupid link for a test site. Hilde's arrow was on the delete button when one of the site's example tests seemed to flash at her. "Is He Marriage Material?" She snorted, "After Duo's little show this morning I'd say no." But she hesitated, licking her lips in a nervous fashion. "Oh, come on, Hilde! It's a dumb test! Argh!" She clicked on the link and made her way to the test, grinning slightly as her eyes glanced over the other titles.   
"Okay, question one."__

_ 1. You're at a bar, and a Cindy Crawford look-alike starts flirting with him. You:_

Hilde's grin struggled to remain as she read the choices. She closed her eyes and sighed as she answered truthfully. After all, she wanted to know the truth.****

**Start to look for a cute guy to flirt with to get even**

She moved on to the next question.__

_2. You're at a dinner party, and you tell a joke that flops. He:_****

** Smiles and tries to improve my joke**

_ 3. It's your birthday, and the "perfect night" includes:_

** A swanky night out followed by passionate sex**

Hilde smiled dreamily as she remembered… 

_ 4. Your first thought when he opens the door is usually:_

** "Tonight is going to be some serious fun!"**

_ 5. The first time he met your parents, you:_

She sighed slightly, "How should I know? He's never met my parents and never will…" Hilde forced painful thoughts of her deceased parents out of her head and glanced at the choices. "But I know my parents and I know Duo… Oh, what the hell! It's not going to hurt if I guess on one!" 

** Saw visions of grandchildren dancing in my mother's eyes**

_ 6. You take him to your friend's wedding. He:_

** Gives my hand a gentle squeeze when the bride says "I do"**

"Lucrezia's wedding was really gorgeous." She grumbled, "But I should've been the one to catch that bouquet. Who knew Relena had it in her?!" 

_ 7. Landing your dream job means moving 2,000 miles away. You ask him to go with you, and he:_

** Immediately gets on the phone to ask for a transfer**

"After all, his job is my job." 

_ 8. You're with him on a two-hour car trip. You:_

** Think "I'll pull his hair out!" if he makes "that noise" one more time**

She glowered, "I love you, Duo, really, but I swear the last trip we took! Argh!" 

_ 9. He comes out of the bathroom with toilet paper stuck to his shoe. You:_

** Tell him right away, and he laughs**

_ 10. You're putting on make-up and running late. He:_

** Sighs and catches a little of the news on TV**

"I suppose that's the closest… Though Duo's more likely to catch a little of his favorite cartoons." 

_ 11. You finally have the big talk about your sexual pasts. You realize:_

** Every intimate detail makes me feel queasy and jealous**

'I'm trying to be truthful here!' 

_ 12. Your best friend would describe him as:_

** "The One"**

Everyone seemed to assume they were made for each other… Were they? 

_ 13. In a week's time you spend:_

** Every night together, and that's not enough**

_ 14. When you mention his name in a group of your closest female friends, they:_

** Ask how he is and when you guys are going to get engaged**

_ 15. In bed, he:_

** Teaches and likes to be taught**

Once again, a fond smile decorated her lips as impish thoughts floated through her mind. 

_16. One of your girlfriends tells you she has a free ticket to Vegas and wants you to go. He:_

** Tells me to have a blast**__

_ 17. His ex would describe him as:_

** The one that got away**

"She'd better describe him as that…" Hilde growled before clicking continue. "YES! You've hit the love jackpot! Not only have you found someone you're absolutely compatible with, but it looks like he feels the same way. We can tell that your guy is committed, attentive, and definitely good to you. From the way he handles himself to the way he handles you, he's definitely marriage material. So if you're spending a little more time checking out engagement rings at jewelry stores lately or have found yourself getting an almost uncontrollable urge to flip through wedding magazines, don't let it scare you. It's completely normal. Admit it, you've already started planning, right? Chances are this guy is everything you've been looking for — don't let him slip away!"   
The door opened with a grumbling Duo trying to juggle a large bag of food, his key, and a coke. He looked up to see Hilde staring at him with wide, tear-filled eyes. "Hilde… Babe…" He dropped the bag on the counter and tried to smile, "Babe, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have—!" He stumbled backwards as her body slammed into his in a tight hug.   
"I love you, Duo!"   
He grinned confusedly, "I love you, too, Hilde."   
As they kissed, Hilde didn't even realize she'd accidentally sent the test to those on her email address book… Including a Vice Foreign Minister…   



	2. Relena

Disclaimers: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of its characters. I do not own 'Is He Marriage Material?' test. It belongs to Emode.com. I suggest ya go there. They've got tons of tests! 

A/n: The results are the actual results for the test--I know, I took the test five times with the diff. answers-- For some ppl, the results could very well be the same. I'm sorry, but I'm doing this as if the girls are really taking the same test. I just thought this would be kind of cute. Oh, well... 

_Italics - _the test questions are in italics 

**Bold - **Test answers (whichever girl that's taking the test will have her choice done in bold) 

Chapter Two: 

Relena Darlian was working through lunch when her computer announced she had mail. She raised an eyebrow as she opened Hilde's message, only to reveal a link to a… "What?!" Relena stared in surprise as she opened up the strange test. "What is Hilde thinking sending me this?" 'Another attempt to get me over Heero probably…' She sighed. Heero and her were not dating, but they were… Seeing each other in a sense… Hilde couldn't understand why Relena could stand to be around a man that barely said two words to her in public, but at night…   
At night… Well, that was private!   
The Minister glanced at the paperwork adorning her desk, then back at the monitor. A few minutes wouldn't hurt… After all, this was her lunch hour and she could take a few minutes to take Hilde's silly test. Relena yawned slightly as the first question appeared. 

_1. You're at a bar, and a Cindy Crawford look-alike starts flirting with him. You:_

She winced, "Heero's not a tactful person and well... I know myself…" Relena sighed. 

**Get insanely jealous**

_2. You're at a dinner party, and you tell a joke that flops. He:_

**Stares silently at me with everyone else**

_3. It's your birthday, and the "perfect night" includes:_

Relena smiled and tilted her head. "Hilde would probably believe I'm lying, but Heero does remember my birthday." She glanced toward a worn teddy bear that sat on the corner of her desk. "He might not do much of the talking, but well… I'm sure he'd be there." 

**A candlelight dinner with my boyfriend and hours of intimate talking**

_4. Your first thought when he opens the door is usually:_

**"Wow, I can't believe he's dating me!"**

It still shocked her sometimes when he'd just smile at her… At her! 

_5. The first time he met your parents, you:_

**Surprised myself with how comfortable I felt**

_6. You take him to your friend's wedding. He:_****

**Rolls his eyes and sneers at the "archaic ritual" he swears he'll never perform**

Relena sighed sadly as she moved to number seven. 

_7. Landing your dream job means moving 2,000 miles away. You ask him to go with you, and he:_

**Immediately gets on the phone to ask for a transfer**

She knew he'd come with her to protect her from any danger. 

_8. You're with him on a two-hour car trip. You:_****

**Make sure to take the longer, more scenic route**

The more time to spend with Heero was the better. 

_9. He comes out of the bathroom with toilet paper stuck to his shoe. You:_

"I seriously doubt Heero would ever do such a thing…"Relena frowned before choosing the last choice just because the other reactions were ridiculously when one thought of Heero. 

**Decide not to tell him so I can wait and see how long it'll be before he notices**

_10. You're putting on make-up and running late. He:_

**Waits in the car**

_11. You finally have the big talk about your sexual pasts. You realize:_

**He needs more practice**__

_12. Your best friend would describe him as:_

Relena smiled, since her best friend was probably Quatre Winner then he'd say…****

**"The One"**

_13. In a week's time you spend_

**Every night together, and that's not enough**

She supposed that was exaggerating somewhat, but for her it never would be enough… 

_14. When you mention his name in a group of your closest female friends, they:_

A tear threatened to fall as she read the choices. Her friends… If she considered Quatre a friend then that also included the other pilots… And Lucrezia, Hilde, Dorothy… She bit her lower lip and answered truthfully. 

** Give each other knowing looks and quickly change the subject**

_ 15. In bed, he:_

** Just wants to cuddle and makes me feel cherished**

A wistful sigh fell past her lips as she pulled the worn teddy bear close and hugged it. Damn Hilde… Now, she was missing Heero even more. 

_16. One of your girlfriends tells you she has a free ticket to Vegas and wants you to go. He:_****

**Grills me on every detail of the trip**

It was Heero she was thinking about after all. 

_17. His ex would describe him as:_

**The one that got away**

Relena smiled, "Since I'm the only one he's ever been with that's what I would think." She clicked continue and waited for the results. "Well, you've kissed the frog, and he seems to be turning into a prince. Just make sure the transformation is complete before you say "I do." Because even though it looks like you love this guy a lot, there's still something holding the two of you back from taking the next step. Whether the hesitation is coming from you or from the one you love, listen to it. It probably means you need to spend a little more time with this fella to figure out if you can live with some of his flaws — and if he can live with a few of yours! Everyone comes wrapped in a package that includes some good things and some bad. You've just got to make sure the good outweighs the bad and that the bad won't break you guys up. Give it some time, take the test again, and see whether he's changed for the better, or if you should start looking around for a new frog."   
She leaned back in her chair and slowly smiled. "Frog turned Prince Charming… I doubt I'll be kissing any new frogs soon." Relena grinned widely and closed her eyes. "And I can wait awhile… Flaws and all, I love him." Her eyes opened and she clicked send to those on her personal address book. This had made her day, perhaps someone else would enjoy it.   



	3. Dorothy

Disclaimers: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of its characters. I do not own 'Is He Marriage Material?' test. It belongs to Emode.com. I suggest ya go there. They've got tons of tests! 

A/n: The results are the actual results for the test--I know, I took the test five times with the diff. answers-- For some ppl, the results could very well be the same. I'm sorry, but I'm doing this as if the girls are really taking the same test. I just thought this would be kind of cute. Oh, well... 

_Italics - _the test questions are in italics 

**Bold - **Test answers (whichever girl that's taking the test will have her choice done in bold) 

Chapter Three: 

Dorothy parried the fencing foil aiming toward her protective mask and smiled as the riposte was delivered elegantly. Her opponent jumped backwards and Dorothy smirked. Earlier she'd been forced to attend a very boring and time-wasting meeting; this was her way of releasing the stress and anger created by that meeting. Her foil began to beat against his, pushing it down as her sharp eyes sought an opening. His foil lowered and Dorothy lunged, the tip of her foil resting neatly upon the cloth hiding his pounding heart.   
She took a step back as he bowed in defeat and Dorothy removed her mask, also releasing her hair from its constricting band, allowing her hair to swing loose and flowing. Someone handed her a white towel and she rubbed the back of her neck as she left the fencing room.   
"Miss?"   
Dorothy paused and turned to face one of her maid's, "Yes?"   
"You have a message from Miss Darlian."   
The Duchess raised an eyebrow and removed her gloves as she made her way to her home office. She stared at the message sent her way by the Vice Foreign Minister and sat down, chin cupped by one pale hand as she leaned forward. "As intriguing as this is I have no time for such foolishness." She moved to delete the test when she read the title. "Marriage material? This test doesn't suit me at all, Miss Relena, seeing as how I am not involved with anyone. How did your knight rank, Miss Relena? Is he truly your Prince Charming destined for matrimony?"   
Her eyes widened and something akin to panic nearly flared across her features. "Why send this to me if I have no one? Does she know?" Dorothy's eyes narrowed and a somewhat proud smirk decorated her lips. "Oh, the devious Miss Relena. How long have you known? I have underestimated you… Fine, then, I will take your test if you wish. I will not dishonor you by lying."   
Dorothy clicked the link and waited for the first question to appear. "I wonder if Trowa knows that we've been found out." She leaned forward and focused. 

_ 1. You're at a bar, and a Cindy Crawford look-alike starts flirting with him. You:_

** Feel proud and smile as he tactfully declines**

'That is if one changes the smile to smirks…' Dorothy thought as she moved on. 

_ 2. You're at a dinner party, and you tell a joke that flops. He:_

"How the hell should I know?" She muttered. She and Trowa had never been to parties together as anything more than Duchess and bodyguard on the few occasions Preventers had been forced to show. Any ways, she didn't tell jokes that, as the test so elegantly put, flopped.   
She read the choices and growled. He does none of those things! Dorothy finally decided on the one that halfway suited him since they were trying to keep their unusual relationship secret. 

** Stares silently at me with everyone else**

_ 3. It's your birthday, and the "perfect night" includes:_

** A swanky night out followed by passionate sex**

Dorothy grinned predatorily, "God forbid I wait till my birthday…" 

_ 4. Your first thought when he opens the door is usually:_

"Seeing as how I wouldn't say any of those things like that… When I first see him…" She pondered for a moment, serious X-rated visions dancing in her mind, before finally shrugging slightly. "I suppose my first reaction would be…" 

** "Tonight is going to be some serious fun!"**

_ 5. The first time he met your parents, you:_

A flash of pain flared across her features and heart as she thought of her parents. 'Would you like Trowa, father? I think you would… Would mother? Would mother have love like I—' She hastily left that thought unfinished and clicked the first button that the arrow landed on. 

** Saw visions of grandchildren dancing in my mother's eyes**

_ 6. You take him to your friend's wedding. He:_

Dorothy leaned back, rubbing one hand against the back of the other, as if remembering… Miss Lucrezia's wedding to Mr. Millardo had allowed her a moment to be with Trowa around others. There had been so many greetings and reunions that her short amount of time spent with Trowa had been missed… She could remember him taking her hand and faintly squeezing it when no one was watching… His touch could always send her skin tingling so wonderfully…   
Why did he have this affect on her? Ever since that day on Libra when he'd spoken to her with that soft, yet strong voice… Dorothy resisted a shudder. She wasn't like some lovesick girl. That WORD again. She wasn't in love. 

**Gives my hand a gentle squeeze when the bride says "I do"**

_7. Landing your dream job means moving 2,000 miles away. You ask him to go with you, and he:___

** Tells me he'd like to think about it**

_8. You're with him on a two-hour car trip. You:_

** Make sure to take the longer, more scenic route**

A scenic route with lots of trees to block the view of the road… Perhaps a little stop to seek out Mother Nature and become more immersed with one another… Dorothy licked her lips; grass stains did come out didn't they? She'd really need to plan a secret outing with Trowa when he was on break from the circus. 

_ 9. He comes out of the bathroom with toilet paper stuck to his shoe. You:_

**Decide not to tell him so I can wait and see how long it'll be before he notices**

She was a sardonic person. 

_ 10. You're putting on make-up and running late. He:_

** Tenderly watches my every move in the mirror**

It was strange sometimes… She'd be so carefully applying lipstick and she'd see him standing behind her, watching her with those emerald eyes. His gaze would travel all over her face like the lightest caress and he'd tell her softly, 'You don't need any of that…'   
Dorothy frowned and forced herself to focus.__

_ 11. You finally have the big talk about your sexual pasts. You realize:_

** He was a total gigolo, but I'm okay with it**

Like she cared if she wasn't his first. She knew she wasn't his first and he wasn't her first. She liked it that way. An inexperienced lover needed to be cuddled while with Trowa… Things were so much more interesting. 

_ 12. Your best friend would describe him as:_

"I have a best friend?"****

** The flavor of the month**

_13. In a week's time you spend:_

**Every other night together, and that's just right**

But it wouldn't hurt to be able to see each other more often… However, she had her job and he had the circus… And there was that nasty detail that their relationship was supposed to be secret. There were too many reactions to worry about for them to announce it…And what if it didn't last?   
What if it didn't last?   
Dorothy scowled.__

_14. When you mention his name in a group of your closest female friends, they:_

**Talk about how they'd like to get some of _that_**

Which was actually quite funny since none of them realized that she WAS getting some of _that_. 

_15. In bed, he:_****

**Teaches and likes to be taught**

Acrobats were extremely flexible… And fencing could teach some very interesting— 

_ 16. One of your girlfriends tells you she has a free ticket to Vegas and wants you to go. He:_

** Tells me to have a blast**

_ 17. His ex would describe him as:_

Dorothy licked her lips and bared her teeth. 

** The one that got away**

She drummed her fingernails against the desk, waiting for her results. What an idiotic test. It meant nothing.   
'Well, you've kissed the frog, and he seems to be turning into a prince. Just make sure the transformation is complete before you say "I do." Because even though it looks like you love this guy a lot, there's still something holding the two of you back from taking the next step. Whether the hesitation is coming from you or from the one you love, listen to it. It probably means you need to spend a little more time with this fella to figure out if you can live with some of his flaws — and if he can live with a few of yours! Everyone comes wrapped in a package that includes some good things and some bad. You've just got to make sure the good outweighs the bad and that the bad won't break you guys up. Give it some time, take the test again, and see whether he's changed for the better, or if you should start looking around for a new frog.'   
Dorothy blinked once, then twice. "Well…" She re-read the first part and a glare appeared on her face, the type of glare that made grown men panic and fall to their knees in tears. "I DO NOT LOVE HIM!"   
"Miss?!"   
Dorothy looked up from her now cracked monitor. "Yes?"   
The maid trembled, "Nothing, miss."   
The Duchess glanced back at the screen that still showed her results. "Misery loves company…" 'Most wouldn't consider this misery.' A tiny voice announced in the back of her mind, but she forced herself to ignore it as she sent the test off to a familiar address. Let him suffer as well.   



	4. Catherine

Disclaimers: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of its characters. I do not own 'Is He Marriage Material?' test. It belongs to Emode.com. I suggest ya go there. They've got tons of tests! 

A/n: The results are the actual results for the test--I know, I took the test five times with the diff. answers-- For some ppl, the results could very well be the same. I'm sorry, but I'm doing this as if the girls are really taking the same test. I just thought this would be kind of cute. Oh, well... 

_Italics - _the test questions are in italics 

**Bold - **Test answers (whichever girl that's taking the test will have her choice done in bold) 

Chapter Four: 

Catherine Bloom was 'helping' Trowa by cleaning his trailer… Okay, so she was actually snooping, but that's what sisters do! She'd already been surprised by realizing that her brother did own a small computer. She supposed it was so he could keep in touch with his friends… Like Quatre…   
She half frowned, half smiled at the thought of the blonde Arabian. Quatre and she had problems, but Trowa had seen fit that she learn who the Arabian truly was. He wasn't just the boy that had dragged her brother into the war so long ago. He was kind, sweet, caring… Years of peace had allowed her to slowly forgive him and even see his point of view. He hadn't wanted to drag Trowa back into the war; he'd just wanted to see her brother…   
Trowa had forced her to spend time alone with Quatre Winner and in those times a lot of accusations had been made… But slowly the accusations had faded into polite conversation… And that had disappeared under friendly outings… Which had finally led to their first date. A fact that Trowa had accepted easily and with bit of a knowing smile.   
She and Quatre were from very different lifestyles, but their personalities seemed to connect… Four months had passed since their first date and she knew they still had some problems. She could handle those for now.   
Her 'cleaning' was interrupted just when she was sure she'd found proof. She KNEW he was up to something. Trowa just didn't smile three times in a day without a good reason!   
He had mail… Catherine sighed as she straightened and faced the offending computer. Trowa had mail…   
Trowa had mail!   
She was sitting in front of the computer before she even remembered moving. He had mail from someone calling themselves, AthenaDC. Wasn't Athena a Greek god of wisdom and… war? Catherine clicked on the message and raised an eyebrow. "A test?" The test did have a choice of female or male, but why would Trowa want to take a test to see if his nonexistent girlfriend was marriage material? It was probably just junk.   
Catherine had taken tests similar to this one and found them interesting though a bit silly. She glanced at the clock; Trowa wouldn't be returning home for awhile now so… She clicked on the test and started. She wasn't planning on marrying Quatre, but it would be interesting to see the results. 

_ 1. You're at a bar, and a Cindy Crawford look-alike starts flirting with him. You:_

** Feel proud and smile as he tactfully declines**

_ 2. You're at a dinner party, and you tell a joke that flops. He:_

** Diverts attention from me with a charming tale about how we met**

Catherine smiled slightly, only Quatre would be able to turn their first meeting into a 'charming' tale. But he always said he understood why she acted the way she had. He was such an understanding guy… 

_ 3. It's your birthday, and the "perfect night" includes:_

** A candlelight dinner with my boyfriend and hours of intimate talking**

_4. Your first thought when he opens the door is usually:_

Catherine leaned forward, eyes looking over the choices. 'Well… I like the way Quatre dresses and I'm not desperate…' She shrugged and clicked choice one. 

** "Tonight is going to be some serious fun!"**

_ 5. The first time he met your parents, you:_

She heaved a sad sigh, "I think mom and dad would've liked Quatre…" Catherine's smile returned, "The circus is my family and they all like Quatre…" 

** Saw visions of grandchildren dancing in my mother's eyes**

_ 6. You take him to your friend's wedding. He:_

**Gets a little teary-eyed when the bride and groom say their vows**

She liked Quatre's sensitivity. 

_ 7. Landing your dream job means moving 2,000 miles away. You ask him to go with you, and he:_

** Tells me he'd like to think about it**

Quatre was a caring person, but she couldn't really see him leaving his own job to come with her. His company needed him too much, but she could see him watching her with concerned eyes and telling her softly that he'd need to think about it. He would do that for her; actually consider the choice… 

_ 8. You're with him on a two-hour car trip. You:_

** Make sure to take the longer, more scenic route**

It would be nice to maybe go on a picnic or short trip with Quatre the next time they both had a vacation… 

_ 9. He comes out of the bathroom with toilet paper stuck to his shoe. You:_

** Tell him, and, with a blush, he excuses himself back to the bathroom**

Quatre always seemed to try so hard to be… well, perfect. If such an incident happened, Catherine had the sinking suspicion he'd go back in the bathroom and mentally scold himself for being such a slob… 

_ 10. You're putting on make-up and running late. He:_

** Tenderly watches my every move in the mirror**

_ 11. You finally have the big talk about your sexual pasts. You realize:_

Quatre was such an innocent sweetheart… Catherine jerked; it still shocked her sometimes to hear herself think things about the man she'd once blamed for her brother's return to war. 

** He needs more practice**

_ 12. Your best friend would describe him as:_

** The best thing that ever happened to me**

_ 13. In a week's time you spend:_

** Every other night together, and that's just right**

_ 14. When you mention his name in a group of your closest female friends, they:_

** Ask how he is and when you guys are going to get engaged**

_ 15. In bed, he:_

A faint blush painted the performer's cheeks as she thought about… well, certain things that probably wouldn't make Trowa so happy about her relationship with Quatre. 

** Just wants to cuddle and makes me feel cherished**

_16. One of your girlfriends tells you she has a free ticket to Vegas and wants you to go. He:_

** Tells me to have a blast**

She knew he trusted her to go off with friends and just have fun. The same way she trusted him. 

_ 17. His ex would describe him as:_

"I wouldn't know… I've never spoken to his ex…" Catherine frowned, "Does he even have an ex?" 

** The one that got away**

She hummed softly as she waited for the results, unaware of the figure watching her from the doorway. "YES! You've hit the love jackpot! Not only have you found someone you're absolutely compatible with, but it looks like he feels the same way. We can tell that your guy is committed, attentive, and definitely good to you. From the way he handles himself to the way he handles you, he's definitely marriage material. So if you're spending a little more time checking out engagement rings at jewelry stores lately or have found yourself getting an almost uncontrollable urge to flip through wedding magazines, don't let it scare you. It's completely normal. Admit it, you've already started planning, right? Chances are this guy is everything you've been looking for — don't let him slip away!"   
"Interesting." A soft voice spoke and she jumped, turning to face Trowa with a guilty expression.   
"Hi, Trowa! You're back early!" She smiled as she edged around him; "Dinner should be ready soon. I'll just go finish it!" She placed a light kiss on his cheek before bolting.   
Trowa shook his head and glanced at the computer monitor, clicking back till he reached his email. "Dorothy?" He glanced in the direction his sister had left, wondering why Dorothy would send him such a thing…   



	5. Sally

Disclaimers: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of its characters. I do not own 'Is He Marriage Material?' test. It belongs to Emode.com. I suggest ya go there. They've got tons of tests! 

A/n: The results are the actual results for the test--I know, I took the test five times with the diff. answers-- For some ppl, the results could very well be the same. I'm sorry, but I'm doing this as if the girls are really taking the same test. I just thought this would be kind of cute. Oh, well... 

_Italics - _the test questions are in italics 

**Bold - **Test answers (whichever girl that's taking the test will have her choice done in bold) 

Chapter Five: 

At Preventer HQ, Sally Po was checking her own email in the brief time she and Wufei would be spending on earth. It was mostly junk, but she'd received a few messages from friends… Like this strange link from Relena. Not many realized how far her relationship with Wufei led, but the Minister was one of the privileged few. Did Relena really think she was thinking of marriage with Chang Wufei? When so far, they just barely could agree on what to have for dinner.   
"Did you take this test with Heero in mind?" Sally grinned as she clicked the link. If Relena had taken the test, she might mention it next time they were allowed a few minutes of normal conversation. Any ways, it would be good for a laugh. 

_ 1. You're at a bar, and a Cindy Crawford look-alike starts flirting with him. You:_

** Feel proud and smile as he tactfully declines******

"Well, as tactfully as Wufei can be… Knowing him he'd probably start yelling at the woman that she's dishonoring him by invading his personal space." Sally shrugged, "But I know I would be smiling no matter how he declines." 

_ 2. You're at a dinner party, and you tell a joke that flops. He:_

Sally growled as she clicked her answer.   
  
** Turns to everyone and says, "Who invited her?"**

She gritted her teeth, "No, it'd probably be, 'Who invited this onna?'" 

_ 3. It's your birthday, and the "perfect night" includes:_

** A girls' night out**

_ 4. Your first thought when he opens the door is usually:_

** "Tonight is going to be some serious fun!"**

She wouldn't be dating him if he weren't at least some fun. 

_ 5. The first time he met your parents, you:_****

** Surprised myself with how comfortable I felt**

She'd been completely comfortable. Was it her fault that Wufei hadn't been? 

_ 6. You take him to your friend's wedding. He:_

** Rolls his eyes and sneers at the "archaic ritual" he swears he'll never perform**

"Never perform again, you mean…" 

_ 7. Landing your dream job means moving 2,000 miles away. You ask him to go with you, and he:_

** Immediately gets on the phone to ask for a transfer**

She always hated questions like that. They had the same job! Of course he'd transfer… Sally knew she wasn't being fair with the question, but she couldn't help it. 

_ 8. You're with him on a two-hour car trip. You:_

** Start counting the mile markers after 15 minutes**

Well, she would try to start a conversation, but he just wasn't much of a talker… Not usually at least. 

_ 9. He comes out of the bathroom with toilet paper stuck to his shoe. You:_****

** Tell him, and he angrily states that he never wants to see me again and takes off**

"Now, he wouldn't say it in such a childish way, of course. Not Wufei. No, not at all." She snorted and moved on. 

_ 10. You're putting on make-up and running late. He:_

** Yells, "What do you need all that crap for?!"**

Wufei didn't seem to believe patience was a virtue when it came to waiting on her… Though, she had to admit, he'd always add gruffly that she didn't need it in the first place. So he wasn't all bad. 

_ 11. You finally have the big talk about your sexual pasts. You realize:_****

** Every intimate detail makes me feel queasy and jealous**

They hadn't had such a conversation, yet, but she could easily guess her response. She was female, after all, and who wants to here the details of their guy being with another woman? Sally chuckled at the first choice, though. Wufei, a gigolo? She moved to the next question, grinning now. 

_ 12. Your best friend would describe him as:_

"Of course, you just had to bring Lucy's opinion into this." 

** A scum-sucking bottom feeder**

_ 13. In a week's time you spend:_

** Every other night together, and that's just right**

There were nights that Wufei would allow a different personality to show. The type of personality that allowed her to order a pizza and a 'Chick flick'. 

_ 14. When you mention his name in a group of your closest female friends, they:_

** Give each other knowing looks and quickly change the subject**

_ 15. In bed, he:_****

** Just wants to cuddle and makes me feel cherished**

Since they hadn't actually… Well… That was all they had done. She honored Wufei's wishes and didn't push him. She knew he still mourned the loss of his young wife, though he'd never come out and say that. 

_ 16. One of your girlfriends tells you she has a free ticket to Vegas and wants you to go. He:_

** Grills me on every detail of the trip**

Which made going shopping with Lucrezia a very hard feat… 

_ 17. His ex would describe him as:_

** Satan**

Sally's lips curved into a large grin. "Well, that's what most of the females around here think of him. Poor Wufei." She chuckled as she waited for her results. "On a scale of 1-10, this guy scores about a 4. Even though he may have swept you off your feet in the beginning, it doesn't look like he'll make it all the way to the finish line. That's because we can tell that there are a lot of obstacles between you two and the altar. Maybe he has some annoying habits, or perhaps he (or you!) just isn't ready for the big M. So have fun with him for awhile, but make sure to keep your options open. Unless he decides to turn over a new leaf, he's probably not the best life partner for you. Whether to get married is one of the most important decisions you'll ever make, so don't take it lightly. And whatever you do, don't get hitched just because your mother is hassling you or your friends have all walked down the aisle. Enjoy the process. Happy fishing!"   
She raised an eyebrow, then grinned. "Well, well…"   
"What are you grinning about, woman?"   
Sally spun around, still sitting comfortably in her desk chair. "Fishing, Wufei. Fishing."   
His obvious confusion just made her laugh.   
  


A/N: And that's it for the gals, since Lucy's already married her Prince Charming. This was just for fun and wasn't taken seriously in the least bit--I chose the answers that I thought fit the girls best, but the entire time one should keep in mind that this was written just for FUN! So don't complain if you think they're OOC or so-on. FUN, ppl! FUN! *_* Ciao! 


End file.
